


Society Has Abandoned You, But I Won't

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, the woman is a friend's character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: Phone Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)





	Society Has Abandoned You, But I Won't

Susan Blackbourne, the 22-year-old girl who is mostly considered an outcast by her father and her sister. You see, Susan was the type of girl who is through a lot, but she would try her absolute hardest to stay strong for everyone else, even if she was breaking down. But there was only one thing that she couldn't do. It was trying to get someone to notice that she was there, but nobody seemed to hear her. There were times where she would try to tell someone how she felt, or just try to get their attention, but they'd never listen.

Susan had been feeling like she didn't even matter to the people around her. If she was at the mall, or at school, people would push past her and push her into the lockers as they walked down the hallway as if Susan wasn't even there, like she was a ghost. Susan knew she had been through this before, and by now she had gotten used to it. Then, the time came to where she couldn't even take it anymore, she felt like nobody would even care if she was abandoned and tossed aside like a rag doll. She didn't even realize that there was someone who did care, and that was Scott.

Scott was a good friend of Susan's and he was there for Susan no matter what. He would understand if she didn't want to talk about certain things and he would be there to comfort her when she cried, and Susan was grateful that Scott was there but she didn't know if he knew how society was treating her. Little did she know, he did but he didn't tell her that he knew.

When Susan was at her home one day, she was alone in her room, mainly doing her homework the best that she could. When she got home every day, she would quickly but quietly run-up to her room just in case her sister or her father was home, knowing what they would do if they saw her. As Susan worked on her homework, she began to hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, making her freeze before quickly putting her stuff away and quickly hiding in her closet. The heavy footsteps were her drunk father's, he was looking for her. He slammed Susan's door open and walked in the room, making Susan's breath hitch and a lump forming in her throat. "Where are you, you little bitch?" James, her father, slurred as Susan pulled out her phone to text Scott with shaky hands as she kept quiet and managed to quickly type a message to send to her best friend that read, "Scott..I need you to come to get me ASAP...Please..I'm scared.." before she was found.

James later found Susan and pulled her out from the closet by her shirt, making her drop her phone on the floor with a whimper, scared for her life as a message popped up on her screen, which was from Scott, that read, "Hang in there, Susie, I'm on my way." James noticed this and slammed his youngest against the wall, making her whimper in pain and wince. Scott, on the other hand, had worry and anxiety in his expression and his chest as he drove to Susan's house as fast as he could. He wanted to make sure that he got there before anything bad happened to Susan, his knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel too tight. He needed to be there for Susan, worrying that he wouldn't get there on time.

James growled as Susan squirmed and cried in his grip, making him hold her against the wall by her throat. "You're such a crybaby, you can't go one day without crying, can you?!" He growled out as he let go of her neck and slapped her harshly, knocking her to the ground and not even bothering to comfort her as she cried, stumbling out of the room to get another beer. All Susan could feel was the stinging pain as her cheek reddened from how hard her dad had slapped her, she then curled up on the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks. "S-Scott..P-Please..Hurry Up..." She whimpered out as she cried, Scott parking right outside the house right after she said that. It didn't take Susan long to realize that society has abandoned her, she even knew that the society had completely forgotten about her all along.

Scott ran up to the front door and rapidly knocked on it before not caring and opening it, instantly running in and running to the stairs with a shout, "Susan?!". He then listened before he heard Susan whimper and he ran up to her, panicking before he picked her up and heard footsteps approaching the stairs, making him take a deep breath and run toward the stairs with Susan in his arms, sprinting down the stairs and out of the house to his car before slowing down to a walk and caught his breath, tears rolling down Susan's face. Scott looked at her, intense worry in his expression, as he wiped her tears away and gently put her in the passenger seat before getting in the driver's side. "S-Scott...Y-you didn't a-abandon m-me?" Susan whimpered out and Scott looked at her.

"I care about you too much to abandon you, Susan, you're my best friend. Even if society abandoned you, I won't. No matter what happens, I will always be by your side, I promise you that." Scott answered with all honesty in his voice as he began to drive to his house. Susan felt tears brim her eyes as she finally realized that she was finally important to someone, someone she could trust no matter what. She smiled a bit and whispered, "Thank you, Scott..That means so much to me to know that.."


End file.
